The Chronicles of Nova
by Deltaname
Summary: Sequil to the story The Zephyr wrote about Kat. You might want to read that first...
1. Haunted Memories

_"Hey man, where are we going?"  
"I don't know!" the hazy figure shouted with utter glee. "We're exploring dude!"  
"O….ok."  
"Dude! Jackpot!"  
"… What is it?"  
"I don't know… let's check it out!"  
_"_I… I'm… hesitant."  
"Oh, c'mon you wuss! Let's go!"  
"I… guess we can."  
__The duo walked into a deserted building, watching their steps carefully.  
_"_You think this place has a light switch?"  
"I'd rather not find out Aaron."  
"Oh, here it is." Aaron threw a switch and the building came to life! Generators whirred. Lights flickered. And a short tremor threw the companions off of the catwalk and down, down to the lower level.  
_"_Owwwwwww. Aaron… Aaron… Aaron? Where are you?" Andy then heard the noise he would never forget: The morrow freezing shriek that changed his life forever._

Andy woke up drenched in his tears and sweat.

* * *

_My dearest little brother,  
__I don't expect you to understand my departure.  
__I hardly understand it myself. I'm sorry, Andy.  
__I'm so, so sorry. But I can't stay here right now.  
__I won't be gone forever. I'll come home as soon __as I can. I promise.  
__Take care of Mom and Dad for me._

_All my love,  
Kat_

Andy read the note for the thousandth time. It never left his side. He always had it with him whether it was in his pocket, in his bag, in his backpack, wherever. It always stayed with him.

It had been almost a year since he last saw Kat. The day was coming up fast, and there was still no word from her. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to… "Hey! Watch where you're going, dork!" Andy brushed off the comment of the guy he had just run into and kept walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Come back here." The buff guy reached over and grabbed Andy by the shoulder.

Andy sighed. "Richey, I'll give you two seconds to remove your hand from my shoulder."  
Richey laughed. "Is the little freshman threatening an upp…" he never finished his sentence. Andy spun and grabbed Richey's forearm and twisted it behind his back and under his opposite armpit.

"No, I was advising the upper classman. Please leave me alone." He shoved Rich into his locker, picked up his books, and walked away.

He walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher gave him an accusative stare as Andy sat down in his seat and then started class. "Okay people, quiet. I've got your tests scored and recorded, so let's pass those out first." He walked around and passed them all out face down on the students' desks.

Andy picked his up and turned it over. Beside the fairly bold "C-" was the note, "See me after class."

Oh, great. Now I get an extra lecture about grades slipping. He just sat there with his head in his hands for the rest of class.

When the bell rang, everyone piled out of the classroom chatting and laughing. Andy just sat in his desk and waited for his teacher to say something. Mr. Fischer stood from his desk and walked over to Andy. He took off his glasses, sat on the adjacent desk and sighed. "Look Andy, I know it's been hard for you since Kat ran away and Aaron disappeared, but your grades have taken a nose-dive from straight A's to… well, I might have to fail you. This test has been one of your best scores in a while. … Is there any way I could help?"

Andy looked up for the first time and with an emotionless voice replied, "No, Mr. Fischer. I'm sorry, but I'm beyond the hope of help now." He got up quickly and quietly, and before Fischer could say another word, he was out of the room.


	2. Nova

He skipped the rest of his classes. He just dropped all of his books in his locker and walked strait home. When he walked inside he slammed the door behind him. He just paced around until he was so frustrated he couldn't even do that anymore, and he just plopped down at the kitchen table and stared across at the spot that used to be Kat's. The spot that had been empty for almost a year now.

Andy took out the note Kat had left him all those months ago, and read it over again. Kat, you're not coming back, he thought as he crinkled the note in his hand. So I'm coming to find you. His body started to faintly glow. Then he shimmered. There was a flash, and he was enveloped in a ball of sizzling light. It flared and flew to every corner of the room and then disappeared. Andy was now what he had become after Kat had left. He was now Nova, the bronze and white dragon that controlled the power of thunder itself. "You see, my sister," he spoke out loud as he smoothed the note out again, "I have the ability to search for you now. I am sick of being picked on at school. I do not want to think of those nightmarish memories every day. I will leave, just like you did, and I WILL find you."  
He wrote the note this time. It read:

"_Dear Mom and Dad, I left to find Kat. I'm sorry, but I cannot promise that either of us will be back, because now I wonder if I'm also leaving on the same pretenses as Kat. I love you mom and dad. Please don't take this too hard. We'll always love you. I'm sure everything will be explained some day. I hope I'll be home soon._

_Love you,_

_Andrew"_

A tear rolled down his draconic cheek and landed on the paper. He quickly turned away and got the last glimpse that he would have of his house for a long time…


	3. Sickening Confusion

It had been almost a week since Andy had left home. Today… today was the day that Kat had left home. Andy had searched everywhere from Minnesota to New York. He was in the form of Nova, and he was flying over New York City and feeling very discouraged.

I don't get it. I've looked everywhere since home… and now that I've been here for a while, it's like I can feel her trying to find me too… As he was thinking, he looked down on to the bridge he was flying over and almost forgot to keep flying. With his super-keen dragon eyes he saw Melissa! Kat's best friend in the world! Here! In New York! No way! Why is Melissa in NYC? She… she must know where Kat is.

He started to swoop down behind her as stealthily as he could, but before he even got 60 feet from her, he felt a presence behind him.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!" The assailant hit him from behind. It wouldn't let go, and they went tumbling for the bridge. Nova twisted as hard as he could to face his attacker, and mauled it right across the shoulder.

Wait… Andy had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. A… a winged werewolf! His enemy clawed him as hard as it could across his face. They tumbled and struggled right down to the bridge. Next thing they knew, they were battling a few inches off the ground in the middle of rush-hour traffic.

Nova ripped away from the attacker and spun his way out of traffic as fast as he could. He shot above the bridge and did a back flip, clearing the bridge and flying under the underside of the bridge, hoping to lose the mysterious foe. But, much to his frustration, it had merely flown strait over the top and was waiting for him on the other side. It beat its wings furiously, and hit Nova a few times as he plowed into it. Then, his tail began to flash. Electricity flowed up and down his tail, and it exploded into a shimmering and flickering mace-head on the end of his tail. He spun, doing a 1080, and whacked the werewolf using all the force he had and putting all of his momentum into one blow with his tail.

The werewolf howled as it shot towards the ground, but somehow shook off the blow and beat its wings, flying back up to join Nova. I'm getting sick of this. Nova flew into the werewolf as fast as he could and let gravity take its toll. They dropped faster then boulders toward the rocky shore. Right before they hit, Nova released the werewolf and snapped his wings out like a parachute, making him soar up for a few inches, and then he landed softly on the shore. His werewolf assailant however, had quicker reflexes than he had expected. It shot out its wings as well, causing it to glide up and give it time to land in battle stance.

"You just never give up do you?" Nova said with an annoyed laugh. Then his face grew angry. "I have had enough! I need to find my sister, and you are not stopping me! THIS IS FOR YOU KAT!" As he yelled that last phrase, he opened his mouth and the back of his throat started to glow and flicker. He was charging up to unleash all of the electric anger and energy he had been saving.

Just then the wolf froze. Its eyes grew wide and it held out its hands, palms facing Nova. He unleashed his "Nova breath" and aimed it strait at the wolf's chest. The electricity paused and then deflected off of the hands of the werewolf as she staggered back from the impact of the blow and whispered, "… Andy?"

Nova froze. Time froze. He had heard that voice before. But… it had been what? A year? That voice… _Andy, don't cry, I'll be back someday, I promise._ The words rang in his ears as the voice sparked the memories he hadn't faced in almost a year. Just… just a trick. I gotta… gotta focus. His palms began to glow. They sizzled. They flashed and two balls of brilliant lightning filled his hands. He roared ferociously and lobbed his Nova balls at the werewolf.

There was an explosion. Dust, dirt and shattered rock went flying. When the debris settled, the wolf was gone.

Nova took a few deep breaths. That… has got to be the toughest fight I've gotten into in forever. He took a good look around him to make sure that the wolf was gone, and then he flew back towards the bridge. When he was close enough, he morphed himself back into his human state before he was within visual range of the bridge. He then crawled up to the bridge and was relieved, excited, and scared to see that Melissa was still on the bridge. But wait… who's that with her? Andy ran up towards where Melissa was laughing with this new person when he froze. His legs turned to pure lead and his brain froze over. He almost fell flat on his face he got so dizzy. It… it's… that can't… how did… K… Ka…

Melissa looked back and saw him. She looked surprised, but not nearly as much as Andy felt faint. Melissa's companion looked back as well, and that did Andy in. He fell right off the bridge.

Almost right before he hit the water, he started his mutating morph. SPLASH He fell still shimmering into the water. The water bubbled. Nothing emerged. Then the water started to boil! And out of the water and steam emerged Nova shrieking his draconic wail and roaring with what energy he had left. He landed on the close rocky shore and fell flat on his stomach. He rolled over onto his back and passed out with the head of a werewolf just coming into his vision…


End file.
